Huey Long
Childhood & Education Long was born August 30, 1893, Winnfield, Louisiana, a small town in the north-central part of Louisiana and. He was the son of Huey Pierce Long Sr. (1852–1937) and Caledonia Palestine Tison (1860–1913). At the time of his youth, Winnfield was a deeply impoverished city whose people, mostly modest Southern Baptists, were known for their stubbornness and for being outsiders to the rest of the state's political beliefs, Long would later represent this very heavily. Winnfield, was poor, in the poor state of Louisiana. Due at large to the Elite out of Baton Rouge, were Long would later be killed. Long would grow to resent the hate for the Big Business, from cities such as Baton Rouge, and Lafayette, who ruled the rest of the state. Long started out as an Alderman for these towns, while studying law. Long was home-schooled, until age 11. Long then attended public schools. Long was reported as of having amazing grades, the schools even reported that he did Extraordinary. Even though Long had preformed extremely well Long was also reported to be a sort of rebel. When Louisiana first enacted a mandatory 12th grade, he managed to get the staff who supported it, get fired. Long would drop out of highschool before the 12th grade, and not return. During Long's highschool career, he proved to be a great debater. Long was able to gain a scholarship to Louisiana State University (LSU), but was unable to attend, due to him not being able to pay for anything such as, rent, and school supplies. Long would be a salesmen for many years, were he meet his wife. after many years of this he finally deciding to go to Law School. Long this time was able to afford the things he could not many years ago. Long was later given a Doctorate in Law. Early Career Long would began a private law practice in Winnfield, LA, were he was born, in 1915. Later Long spent ten years representing small plaintiffs against large businesses, including workers' compensation cases. These very cases would shape his presidential campaign, and presidency there after, he was often quoted as of saying, proudly, ''"That I, [Huey Long], will never took a case against a poor man!"'' He once famously, and successfully, defended a widow against the Winnfield Bank, a bank which Longs own uncle, was the president of. Long gathered many enemies, most of them were rich, and had many connections, but Long never stuttered on any of his policies, even if they went against flesh, and blood. Long's first elected position was the Louisianan Railroad Commission. Long beat Incumbent, Burk Bridges, by 636 votes. Long would later serve as a huge asset to the Louisianan Gubernatorial Election of 1920. Long endorsed Parker, and helped him win the election, by gaining him the vote in the north. Though Long later regretted his endorsement, as Parker broke many of the promises he made to Long, in return for his endorsement. During the next elections Huey Long sought to out seat Incumbent Parker, he goal was later to win. Long not only out seated Incumbent Parker, he also won the election. Long would take on the Former Governor, the KKK, Standard Oil, and his own blood. Which meant anyone except the poor hated him, luckily for Long the poor was the majority. Presidency Funeral